The Legendary Super Saiyan God of Universe 6
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Fighting everything from other trainers to those seeking to become Gods. Cyrus refused to accept defeat, and Ash's luck finally runs out. However, two Legendary Pokemon haven't forgotten the world's savior, bestowing their blessing upon his fading form. Awakening in a new world in a Saiyan body, can Ash continue to stand against the coming of Armageddon?
1. Death

**A/N:** It came down to the wire, but… **The Legendary Super Saiyan God of Universe 6** has won the poll! With no time to waste, please enjoy the first chapter! It's pretty short, but gives a good understanding where I'm going with the story!

* * *

' _So…this is it, huh…_ _'_ Ash's weary, but yet conscious mind thought.

His fatigued body was fading and dissolving drastically into tiny bits of pure energy.

' _I…w-wouldn't have guessed…it would…end like this.'_

Nothing escaped from his dying lips – not even a small chuckle.

He was slipping away – into the void of nothingness – both body and soul.

The end was almost here and yet…he had no regrets whatsoever.

As long as 'one of them' continued to live for the both of them and fulfilled the promise to be the very best, then maybe, things would be okay. _'Pikachu, please….live on, not for…me, but for you…as well…buddy.'_

Ash shed one final tear as he embraced his end.

But as things were looking grim, a single, but familiar rainbow feather fell on top of his lifeless form, coating it in an overwhelming light.

When the mysterious light dimmed, the former Pokémon Trainer was gone, leaving his final fate in question.

* * *

 **Next time on the Legendary Super Saiyan God of Universe 6!**

* * *

Ash: "What's a Saiyan? A new type of Pokémon?"

Cabba: "Ash, are you feeling alright?"

Kale: "Y-You…don't remember who we are, Ash?"

Caulifla: "Don't make me kick your Saiyan ass!"

Aoi Hyoudou **: Chapter 2: Reborn!**

* * *

 **Aoi Hyoudou:** A bit short, but what do you think of it? It's been almost three years since I wrote something. Who should I pair Ash with? Kale? Caulifia? Or both?

Proofreading credit goes to my beta reader, Vandenbz.


	2. Reborn

"Ash!"

A very faint, but an unfamiliar voice abruptly called out.

"…"

"Ash!" It yelled again.

Ash's unconscious mind couldn't figure out who was reaching out to him, but all indications pointed towards it belonging to a male individual.

"Please, wake up! Big sis didn't mean it!" pleaded another voice.

Unlike the first one, this voice sounded more timid yet gentle and it belonged to a female.

"If you don't wake up this instant, then I'll just kick your ass and wake you up myself!" the third and final voice threatened aggressively, which also belonged to a girl.

The warning wasn't really serious – more like, in a teasing manner, but, somehow…it worked.

Ash's chocolate-brown eyes shot open with a gasp escaping his lips as he immediately sat up. He stared down at his intact body in utter disbelief, ignoring everything around him.

' _I…I don't believe it…_ _'_ He flexed his hands repeatedly while staring at them, almost as if he was still dreaming. _'I'm_ _…_ _alive?!'_

The bewildered, former Pokémon Trainer tried to piece together what had occurred during his life-and-death experience, however, his mind drew a blank. Memories of Team Galactic and the showdown with Cyrus, as well as the final moments that led to his death, were a huge blur. No matter how much he tried to remember, he just couldn't. What was even more annoying was the feeling that something major had occurred after his final confrontation with Cyrus, fleeting images of intense battles with feelings of mixed joy and loss flitting through his mind. Attempting to concentrate on those memories only gave him a massive headache in return, which greatly troubled the three individuals around him.

"Ash…" A fair-tanned, but slim male stepped forward. "…are you okay?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Ash immediately shifted his gaze and glanced upward at the young man who seemed close to his own age, probably around 17 years old. Judging by his scrawny appearance, Ash could only guess that the teen had never heard of a gym before. Aside from that, what was he wearing? It looked like some sort of uniform, consisting of yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under-piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles.

' _He seems to know me…even though I have no clue who he is…_ _'_ The former Pokémon Trainer could only stare blankly, which made the young man feel very uncomfortable.

"Was it something I said, Ash?"

Before Ash could even get a word in, one of the two females walked up to stand beside the young teen with her arms causally tucked underneath her low-cut magenta top and a smug-looking smirk plastered on her face. "Relax, Cabba, 'Mister Legendary Saiyan' here still hasn't gotten over the fact that I just kicked his Saiyan butt earlier." she playfully teased. "And now~! He's being a sore loser." she added.

' _Saiyan…_ _?'_ When Ash heard that word, a faint memory triggered within his head, almost as if this wasn't the first time he had stumbled upon it. However, he couldn't exactly remember where he heard it earlier as he drew another blank.

"Sis!" The timid girl in the red shirt and red skirt scolded her sister-figure as she joined the group.

"I'm just kidding, Kale." The tomboy laughed, but then quickly redirected her attention back to the former Pokémon Trainer with a small frown at tugging the corners of her lips. "Although…it's strange we haven't heard any smart remarks coming from you yet, Ash." This revelation drew the attention of both Cabba and Kale as they also stared at the 'Ash' they had known for several years.

Sighing in resignation, the auburn-eyed teen climbed to his feet, but not before noticing that he seemed a little different than usual, in terms of physical appearance if not mentally. _'What the…_ _'_ He examined his body very closely and noticed that he was still wearing his Sinnoh outfit from his previous Pokémon journey, which had been altered to fit his more matured appearance. If he had to guess, he would say that he was at least 18 years old. Although he didn't feel any different despite a new look. _'I don't feel like I'm 18…_ _'_

"Hey!" Startled, Ash glanced back to the tomboy who had an irritated look on her face. "Are you going to say anything or just stand there with that stupid look on your face?"

"Caulifla, come on…" Cabba groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He didn't quite understand why Caulifla was always like this, towards both friends and enemies alike.

"Shut up, Cabba!" she growled angrily when she glanced to her teammate who immediately flinched.

Sighing once more, Ash finally gave Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale his undying attention and responded in a way that neither of them would have expected, "I know this might sound a bit weird, but…" He briefly paused, hoping they were paying very close attention to what he was going to say next. "Do I know you?"

…

…

…

"Also, what's a Saiyan? A new type of Pokémon?"'

…

…

…

Ash noticed the group's expressions. They were completely taken aback by this unexpected turn of events. More so, that he didn't expect Caulifla to march straight up to him and grab a handful of his jacket's collar before pulling him towards her face in a fit of rage. "What the hell are you saying that you don't know who we are, Ash?!" she practically yelled in his face.

"Caulifla, calm down!" Cabba rushed over and tried to pry the fuming girl off the former Pokémon Trainer, but it was simply useless. She had a strong grip on the poor teen.

"Did I punch you so hard that you lost a few brain cells or something?"

"Sis, please!" Kale hurried over and tried her luck to soothe her sister-figure down, but to no avail.

"If this is a sick joke, Ash, I'm not laughing!" Caulifla ignored her comrades and stared deep into Ash's auburn eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Ash argued, which only angered the tomboy even further.

"That does it! If you're not going to be honest with us then I'll just beat the answers out of you!" Caulifla reeled her other fist back and launched it straight at Ash's face, surprising her friends.

"Caulifla, no!"

However, her fist never made contact as soon as the group suddenly felt two strong presences in the training area, which caused Caulifla's fist to stop just at the bridge of Ash's nose. Everyone turned their heads in the direction where they were sensing the overwhelming presences and spotted their uninvited guests' arrival in the distance.

One was a purple, chubby feline-like being while the other was an attractive yet mysterious angel woman with blue skin.

When the first figure fixed his gaze solely on Ash, he had a cocky smirk on his face. "So…that's _him_ , huh? Time to see if the rumors are true."

* * *

 **Next time on the Legendary Super Saiyan God of Universe 6!**

* * *

Champa: "So, you're that rumored Super Saiyan God or whatever? Tch. Such a disappointment."

Ash: "This…guy's a God?!"

Cabba: "In order to transform into a Super Saiyan, Ash…you need to experience that tingly-like feeling when you focused."

Ash: "Tingly feeling?"

Vados: "It's incomplete, but he's not too far from being a God himself, Lord Champa."

Caulifla: " **Chapter 3: Legendary!"**

Caulifia: "Do it, Ash! Show that fat god slob the true power of a Saiyan!"

Ash: "I'll try..."

* * *

 **Aoi Hyoudou:** Originally, the story was supposed to take place after the movie: Pokémon I Choose you!, but after having several conversations with my beta reader, we decided to go to a different route. As for the shipping goes, it's a surprise! Stay tuned.

Proofreading credit goes to my beat reader, Vandenbz.


	3. Legendary

"…Lord Champa? Miss…Vados? What are they doing here?" Cabba was the first one to recover.. The group watched very closely as the two mysterious entities proceeded to make their way over to the group's location.

"Who?" Ash asked dumbly, which resulted in Caulifla palming her face in utter disbelief.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" she spat, earning a frown from the former Pokémon Trainer.

"Hey!"

"Sis, please!" Kale acted quickly and got in-between the two teens before a heated argument broke out. "Ash-" She gained the young teen's undying attention when she spoke up again and offered him a genuine smile. "-You've met them before."

"I have?" Ash blinked in confusion.

Kale nodded.

"I see…" If what Kale said was true then why was he having a great deal of trouble trying to recall said encounter? It was almost as if something extraordinary was stopping him from recapturing those memories, causing his mind to drift away even further from the truth.

"How about I refresh your memory, Ash?" Cabba offered, which Ash gladly accepted with a nod. "You see, Lord Champa is Universe 6's God of Destruction while Vados is Universe 6's Angel."

"Wait…what?" Ash was more confused than ever when he heard the terms, "God of Destruction", "Angel", and "Universe 6". When he spared a quick glance to said God of Destruction and Angel, he immediately looked back to Cabba for further explanation.

' _This might take a little bit longer than I originally hoped for…_ _'_ Cabba thought.

* * *

The purple feline being came to a stop and shifted his attention to his 'attendant'. "Hey Vados, what is Cabba doing over there?" he demanded in his usual, obnoxious tone of voice.

The blue-skinned woman smiled. "Looks like to me, my lord, that Cabba is discussing something important with that young man there whom we both suspect to be that strong warrior we heard rumors about."

"I can see that, but what exactly?" the feline retorted.

"If I could read lips…." She dramatically paused with narrowed eyes, fixing her gaze solely on the teen who was listening to Cabba. "…I would say-" She paused again, which was getting on her lord's nerves.

"Just spill it out already!" the impatient feline barked.

"It's about your eating habits, Lord Champa," she finally responded, hiding her teasing smile with her hand.

"NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Cabba started his explanation with the Gods of Destruction. They were deities who destroyed planets, races or threats that put the development of their respective universes at risk, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who created and filled planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe. Along with the Kais, they ruled and oversaw the twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Unlike the Angels and the Supreme Kais, with whom they worked alongside, and whom were all members of the same species, respectively, both being naturally divine, the Gods of Destruction varied widely in species. None of the Gods shared species except for the twins Beerus and Champa, and were of mortal origin prior to their ascension.

' _I still can't believe it…12 different universes and 12 different Gods of Destruction…_ _'_ Ash spared a quick glance over to Universe 6's God of Destruction who was minding his own business in the distance. _'With that guy over there…he's one of them.'_ While it may sounded a bit farfetched to believe, he knew it was all true. When Champa noticed the teen's staring, Ash immediately looked back to Cabba and gestured for the young man to continue with his explanation.

Cabba proceeded with revealing everything he knew about Angels. Apparently, Angels were beings of extremely high status within the hierarchy of the multiverse. Their role was to guide and teach the various Gods of Destruction to master their destructive capabilities as well as also serving them as their personal attendants. Similar to the 12 different Gods of Destruction, there were also 12 different Angels, which was unbelievable yet understandable.

When Cabba asked Ash if he had any other questions he would like to ask, the former Pokémon Trainer didn't waste any time. Ash wanted to know a little more about Saiyans and wondered why they were referring to him as a 'Saiyan'. Upon hearing this, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale were still stunned that their friend had no clue about his origins or the obvious fact that he was one. At one point, Caulifla had the urge to march up to the dense teen and smack him upside his head to jog his memory. However, she was quickly restrained by Kale who feared that her sister-figure would only make the situation even worse, especially if she somehow gave the poor teen brain damage.

Cabba didn't want to deny his friend's request so he decided to go along with it and explained their race's history in full detail. Saiyans were an aggressive warrior race from their homeworld of Sadala, which was in fact their current location. Very similar to humans in appearance, Saiyans were commonly born with black eyes and spiky, black hair although there were some rare occasions due to cross-breeding with other species – Saiyans could be born with either brown hair or brown eyes, which they are referred to as Hybrids. In Ash's case, he was a half-Saiyan because of his chocolate-brown eyes, with his deceased father being a full-blooded Saiyan and his deceased mother being a human.

' _I…don't believe this…I'm a Saiyan?!'_ Pulling out a pocket mirror, Ash examined every inch of his features in astonishment. At this point, the former Pokémon Trainer wasn't paying any more attention to the rest of Cabba's lecture about the Saiyans' traits and fighting abilities. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts, trying to cope with all the information he'd gathered so far that he missed out on the most important information about Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale. They were Saiyans too.

If everything he was experiencing, at the exact time Cabba was wrapping up his lecture, was one all big dream then by Arceus this was one DAMN good dream. Unfortunately, some instinct told him that he should accept this wasn't a dream. If that was the case then this fact provided him the answer he was seeking for. For the longest time ever since he regained consciousness, he had always wondered why everyone seemed to know him...

' _W-What happened to my body?'_ For a start, it was certainly older than he remembered even if his clothes were similar to what he wore before Cyrus dragged him to his apparent death, simply resized to his new form. The other Saiyans present seemed to know him, so the being responsible for his appearance in this universe had altered reality so that he had already existed for at least some time which explained everyone's memories of him. So who was his mysterious benefactor?

Just when Ash thought things were starting to make sense, everything descended into chaos once again.

All because of one man…

Ash was in this predicament all because one selfish man and his delusional desire to create a new world. Because of him…the former Pokémon Trainer could no longer return to his old life, to his friends, and to his loved ones who he missed dearly. He curled his hands into fists and clenched them tightly, gritting his teeth in frustration. The mere thought of the former leader of the once proud organization just made his blood boil…so much that unexpected yet mysterious sparks of blue electricity escaped through his fists, which didn't go unnoticed by Cabba and the others.

Before any of them could call out to the teen and snap him out of his downward spiral, a familiar yet obnoxious voice beat them to the punch. "Hey!" The group quickly glanced to the God of Destruction who looked extremely annoyed. He and his angelic attendant were suddenly standing before them. Judging by the Destroyer's grumpy expression, he didn't look all too pleased that they hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. "You fools got a lot of nerve ignoring me!" he growled angrily.

"S-Sooo sorry, Lord Champa." Cabba apologized nervously.

"Tch." Champa clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was in no mood for half-assed apologies, which didn't go unnoticed by Caulifla.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" the female Saiyan growled.

Averting his gaze, Champa glared at Caulifla. "You'd better watch your tongue. You may be useful, but that won't stop me from erasing you." he threatened.

Caulifla grinned in response. "You think I'm scared of you because you're a God?" she mocked, which was getting under Champa's skin. "How about I walk over there and kick your f-Kale, what are you doing?!" Kale immediately restrained her sister-figure from making a big mistake.

"Sis, please!"

"Let me go, Kale!"

"No!"

Annoyed, Champa turned away from the two bickering Saiyans and fixed his gaze on the much bigger prize standing before him. "So, you're that strong warrior I heard rumors about." he said suddenly, which gained Ash's undying attention and caused the Saiyans to all stare at him in wonder.

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion.

Champa ignored the teen's bafflement and studied his features very closely before looking quite disappointed at what he discovered. "Tch. I was hoping to meet a "real" warrior, not another brat like you."

"Hey!" Caulifla didn't like the way Champa was treating her friend.

Ignoring the female Saiyan, the God of Destruction glanced to his attendant. "Vados, let's go!"

"Oh?" The Angel pretended to look surprised, which annoyed her Destroyer greatly. "So, you're not going to stick around and see for yourself how strong he truly is?"

"Why bother…" The deity had already begun walking away from the group with the woman trailing not too far behind. "He'll be lucky enough to last even five minutes in the tournament. We wasted a great deal of time for nothing."

Vados said nothing, only to look amused by her master's bold claim.

' _That cocky bastard!'_ A fuming Caulifla glared daggers at the arrogant deity's retreating form. She immediately diverted her attention to Ash who was standing there, still dumbfounded by his earlier encounter with Champa. "Ash!"

Startled, Ash quickly focused on Caulifla who was still fuming. He also noticed that Kale was struggling greatly to restrain her sister-figure from lunging at Champa.

"Show him!" she started. "Show him your power! The power of a true Saiyan!" she bellowed, which immediately gained Champa's interest. The purple feline halted, but kept his back still turned against the group. His action also gained the attention of Vados who looked genuinely surprised.

"Champa?"

Ash simply stared in surprise at Caulifla. "…What?"

"Are you that stupid?!" she yelled with great annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Caulifla, please…" Cabba decided to step in and tried to calm down his hotheaded friend, only for her to completely ignore him.

"Transform into that blue form from before and show him who's boss, Ash!" Champa's ears immediately perked up when the female Saiyan mentioned a "blue form".

' _Blue?'_ His eyes slightly widened. He immediately glanced back to the group with his eyes solely focused on the young man with newfound interest. _'Did she say 'blue'? As in the same blue form those other Saiyans transformed into?'_ A small yet smug-looking smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. _'Interesting.'_

Ash was beyond confused as ever when Caulifla ordered him to transform into something blue or whatever. "Say what?"

Caulifla was about to lose her temper with the dense teen until Champa interrupted the oncoming quarrel. "Hey, you!" he yelled suddenly, gaining the group's attention. "She said you can transform into a blue form, right?" He was obviously referring to what Caulifla had just mentioned moments ago.

"Ummm…."

"Good!" Champa didn't wait for the poor teen's answer, believing confidently that Caulifla's words were true. "Show me! Show me this power of yours!" he surprisingly encouraged. "However, if it's a lie…" His tone suddenly became serious as he extended his paw out, forming a dark energy sphere within it. "You know what happens when you lie to a God of Destruction." he warned.

Feeling the utmost pressure, Ash suddenly blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. "I would love to transform into whatever it is you guys are asking for, if only I knew how to do it," he said sheepishly.

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone's eyes excluding Vados' shrunk to the size of dots when they realized what the young teen had just said.

"…Eehhhhh?!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, what the hell?!"

Vados crackled a small chuckle, finding the spectacle quite amusing.

Caulifla and Champa on the other hand didn't find it funny one bit. They simultaneously marched straight up to the sheepish teen and denigrated him.

"What kind of idiot doesn't know how to transform?!" Caulifla shouted angrily in Ash's poor face.

"Do you want to get erased?!" Champa yelled alongside the fuming Saiyan.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Now, now…" Cabba decided to come to Ash's aid and tried to calm down the hotheads from ripping his friend into shreds, both verbally and physically. "Have you already forgotten?" The question was directly towards Caulifla, which gained the tomboy's attention. "Ash isn't himself." he reminded her.

Coming to her senses, Caulifla sighed and relaxed, leaving Champa baffled.

"What are you talking about?" the deity demanded.

Cabba shifted his gaze to the feline being. "Well, you see, Lord Champa…" He began to explain. "Ash hasn't been himself since he woke up and he's still having trouble remembering who he is."

"Then, help him remember!" Champa barked in annoyance, startling the young Saiyan. When he noticed the teen that wasn't following his order right away, he became extremely annoyed. "Hurry it up! I don't have all day!"

"Yeeeesss, siirrrrrr!" Cabba yelped. He turned to the former Pokémon Trainer. "Come on Ash, let's head over there so we can refresh your memory." He fixed his gaze to Caulifla with a look of desperation on his face. "And you're helping me." He wasn't in the mood to take a 'no' for an answer either, earning a frown from the tomboy.

"Why sho-Ow! Hey!" Cabba immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, dragging her and Ash along with him. "Cabba, you bastard!" He gave her another strong tug, hoping to shut her up which only made her angrier. "Ow! Stop pulling before I kick your ass!" she roared with rage. Kale quietly followed behind the group, leaving Champa to watch their retreating forms in contemplation.

' _Hmm…_ _'_

* * *

When the group was a sufficient distance away from Champa and Vados, Cabba immediately looked at his fellow Saiyan. "Okay, Ash, since you forgot what to do…I, Cabba, will help you remember."

Ash blinked twice. He didn't quite understand why the young teen was referring to himself in the third person.

Cabba lowered himself into a stance and flexed his fists a bit without giving Ash another glance. "First, you need to concentrate all your energy and focus it into your back until you get that tingly-like feeling." he instructed.

"Tingly-like…feeling?" Ash blinked. He quickly glanced at the girls, hoping they would give him a hint. Kale just chuckled nervously while Caulifla pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"It might sound stupid and ridiculous-" She began. "-but it actually works. Trust me." she reassured.

"O-Okay…" the young teen said uncertainly, unsure if he should believe her words or not, but he still accepted her answer nonetheless as he glanced back to Cabba.

"Alright! Here goes!" the young Saiyan declared. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! GYAAAAAAHHHH!" The transformation happened so quick, Ash forgot to blink. Cabba was now standing before him with a mysterious yet flaming golden aura coating his fragile frame, his hair spiky blond, and eyes now shining a brilliant green.

' _Whoa…He suddenly became blond!'_ Ash thought in awe. He also sensed tremendous power coming from the newly blond Saiyan as well.

When the golden aura disappeared, Cabba remained in his current form as he glanced to Caulifla ever-so casually. "It's your turn, Caulifla."

"Alright!" The tomboy smirked smugly and punched a fist into her opened palm. "Time to show you how it's really done!" she declared proudly, earning a nervous chuckle from her fellow Saiyan. She took a deep breath and braced herself. She focused her energy into her back and let out her power. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HAA!"

Ash's eyes widened as Caulifla transformed and stood before him with the familiar golden aura also surrounding her body. The only difference between Cabba and Caulifla when they stood side-by-side was their power. Caulifla's energy levels were a lot stronger than Cabba's. When the golden aura disappeared and the tomboy remained in her form, she glanced over to Ash and gave him a confident grin.

"Alright Ash, it's your turn."

"I don't know if I can do what you guys just did…but I'll give it a shot."

"That's the spirit!"

Ash took a long deep breath and closed his eyes while the others looked on in anticipation including Champa. He gripped his fists together very tightly and gritted his teeth as he lowered himself into a stance and began to concentrate on his strength and energy. It didn't take very long for his observers to know that the young teen was struggling to tap into that "tingly" feeing. His face showed it all, shading a bright red color as he desperately channeled the effort to bring out his powers, letting out groan after groan. They admired that he didn't give up on the first attempt, but as time passed with progress still at zero, the group finally acknowledged that they needed to switch to plan B.

"Sorry guys, but I tried." Ash wiped the cold sweat from his forehead while trying to catch his breath.

"Should we try making him angry?" Caulifla asked Cabba in a low whisper.

At first, the young Saiyan hesitated, but after thinking it over some more, he reluctantly agreed to go along with the plan. "It's worth a shot…But hopefully…" He glanced quickly Kale before returning his attention back to the tomboy. "…There won't be any more repeats if you know what I mean." he grimaced at the awful memory involving Kale when they tried to teach the timid girl how to transform into a Super Saiyan through anger. The painful event led to many bruises and death threats from the poor teen, but in the end…everything worked out quite nicely, well sorta.

"Oh, relax!" Caulifla laughed. "If anything bad happens, I'll handle it!" she reassured with a smug smirk on her face.

Cabba didn't look too convinced, but said nothing. He glanced back to Ash, offering the teen an apologetic smile before preparing to dish out various insults to his friend. "Don't take this the wrong way Ash, but I'm going make you mad now."

Ash blinked in confusion. "…What?"

Cabba cleared his throat and paused momentarily before letting out his first insult. "Y-You blockhead."

"…"

"You idiot Saiyan!"

"…"

Frowning upon Cabba's mediocre insults, Caulifla fixed her gaze at her fellow Saiyan, annoyed. "Are you even trying?!"

"It's hard to come up with a good insult on the spot!" he defended.

Sighing in frustration, the tomboy shoved the idiot Saiyan out of the way, implying that it was her turn to give it a shot. "Move! I'll show you how it's done!" She glared at the teen before her who immediately flinched. "Alright, you stupid chimpanzee, get angry!"

"…"

"I said get angry, you dumb monkey!"

"Caulifla, are _you_ even trying?" Cabba deadpanned, mimicking Caulifla's earlier tone as closely as possible.

"Shut up!"

Observing from afar, the perplexed God of Destruction glanced to his attendant. "Vados, what are those fools doing over there?"

"From what I can tell by simply looking-" The Angel causally analyzed the situation without giving her 'lord' a single glance. "-Cabba and the others are trying to make Ash angry." she stated, almost as if it was obvious.

"Angry?" The purple feline blinked twice. "What for?"

"To lure out that Super Saiyan God form we heard rumors about."

"Will it actually work?" the deity asked, already looking skeptical about the Saiyans' plan.

"It's hard to say…" his attendant responded truthfully with a straight face. "But, anything is possible, my lord."

"Tch." Champa clicked his tongue in annoyance, not quite satisfied with her answer. He glanced back to the Saiyans and growled angrily. "Typical. Then it's true what they say about these Saiyans…The only thing they're good for is fighting."

Vados said nothing, gluing her eyes very closely to the scene before her, but mentally agreed with her lord.

* * *

"Alright Ash…" Cabba spoke, strongly hinting that the group was finally giving up on plan B and moving forward with plan C now. "Since our insults aren't doing the job, how about you just picture something that makes you angry." he suggested.

"Picture?" Ash dubiously repeated.

Cabba nodded. "Just close your eyes and think of something that comes to your mind that makes you really, really upset and let it all out."

The plan sounded too simple, but would it really work?

Ash wondered.

The former Pokémon Trainer nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a shot!" Following Cabba's instructions, he slowly closed his eyes after taking a deep breath. He relaxed a bit before concentrating his mind on something or someone. At first, nothing specifically popped into his head. But after digging deeper into his memories, a very faint image began to surface. It slowly became clearer as it manifested into the form of a middle-aged man with light blue hair, dressed in a familiar gray uniform with a yellow G pinned on the gray vest over his upper left breast.

Ash began to anxiously pant as droplets of sweat dripped down from his forehead, which didn't go unnoticed by Cabba and the others. The Saiyans noticed that the sweaty teen was gritting his teeth in frustration and clenching his fists violently. They wanted to call out to him and find out what was wrong, but they decided to wait it out a little bit longer before taking any action.

Ash was practically steaming – in his own mind – glaring in pure rage at the hallucination who seemingly had his back turned against him. However, once it instinctively detected the teen's presence, it slowly glanced over its shoulder with a familiar dark, brooding expression on its face.

"C-Cyrus…!" Ash accidentally let slip the former leader of Team Galactic's name, which startled Cabba and the girls. More so, whoever this 'Cyrus' person was, it was triggering Ash's long awaited transformation.

Mysterious yet powerful, sparks of light blue electricity were dangerously leaking out from the teen's body. His once yet short black hair was starting to grow exceptionally long towards his shoulder region with the front right bang slowly covering his right eye. Small pebbles around his feet shook violently as they levitated off the ground by several feet.

Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale gaped in complete awe at the energy levels Ash was producing.

No one was more focused on the surreal event taking place than Champa and Vados. The deity was starting to sweat a bit, sensing the teen's tremendous energy rising to unbelievable levels and it wasn't stopping. "Hey Vados…"

"Yes, my lord," The blue-skinned woman calmly observed the scene unfolding before her very eyes. "It's almost as if we're witnessing the birth of a new God."

Ash revealed a pair of flaming, light blue eyes as he fixed his gaze on Cabba and the others.

If what Vados said was true, then this was only the beginning – the emergence of a Saiyan God.

* * *

 **Next time on the Legendary Super Saiyan God of Universe 6!**

* * *

Goku: "Whoa! Do you feel that, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Incredible! It's beyond anything I've sensed before!"

Beerus: "So that idiot brother of mine is behind it all…Typical."

Ash: "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Cabba: "Ash, you need to calm down before you destroy the planet!"

Vados: **"Chapter 4: Power!"**

Champa: "I officially welcome you to the team!"

Ash, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale: "EEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Vados: **"Don't miss it."**

* * *

 **Aoi Hyoudou:** Sorry for the long delay…The chapter was longer than I originally expected. Hope you're, at least hyped to see the Z-Fighters making their cameo appearance in the next chapter. Also, I want to thank you all for the support. Keep it up. You're the best!

Proofreading credit goes to my beat reader, Vandenbz.


End file.
